Patch Notes
This page contains the patch notes of all the patches to date: Content Patch 10 Released: July 1, 2012 *Press the Back button to activate the Jetpack! *Added 31 player support *Added new server menu *Added ShowHealth command *Loads of Spleef improvements and fixes! *Personal Teleporter fixes *Added experimental fast build *Added live server permission options Content Patch 9 Released: May 17, 2012 *Added Zombies, Turrets and Sawblades *Added Stats screen *Added Weapons screen *Added 'Underground' level type *Added Neoteric/Community Axe *Spleef auto rebuild *New light models *Added Server Flags *Added better broken node recovery 1.1 Interim Released: February 17, 2012 *Improved water performance (less framedrop during water creation) *Fixed some water pivot bugs *Improved doodad performance *Improved Wind custom behaviour performance *Added Ladders(keyboard only, expected to be in the normal interface by release) *Other minor performance optimisations *Massively speeded up loading ('Press Start' should appear much faster now) *Rewrote Time (now records up to 68 years, instead of 3 days) *Added 3dvision fix (PC ONLY) *Added Freeze Time Of Day option to Machinima menu *Added Special Effects menu *Tidied up graphics menu *Tracking lots of new stats for the Achievements *Added Achievement tracking (no current way of earning or displaying them on the Xbox YET) *Added 2 new axes, plus unlock codes *Added personal teleporter *Adder recall function to the teleporter *Added new Avatars, for PC version *Fixed height restriction on CopyPaste *Added a little surprise. The only hint you're getting : "Turn jetpacks off" *FPS mode fix - quitting to title and rejoining no longer has stuck mobs. 1.1 Alpha Released: December 19, 2011 *Added Doors (press X to open) *Added SafeMode (hold Y when selecting 'enter world') *Added Trees *Added new new Cave algorithm *Added new Island mode *Added Elevation for flatland *Added Tropical/ Desert/ Temperate/ Alpine *Level generation optimisations *Natural lakes *Custom Level Seeds *TNT Improvements *Added 8 light channels *Added workshop locator *Added copy and paste (use paint palette) *Added Fight, Protect, Survive mode TEST *Added Smart Custom rendering *Added workshop performance overlay *Made bloom + distortion more efficient *Many memory optimizations *Many render optimisations 1.1 Pre-alpha Released: October 10, 2011 *Added Custom Objects Behaviours in Pause *Added conveyors and jumppads *Added beamemitters and pressurepads *Added Map performance metrics (Left stick) *Added anti-griefing measures #secret *Optimised particle usage *Added Lil Builder *Fixed GameMode crashes *Added polytrail renderer *Added Herobrine *Incursion mode now ++END OF CARRIER++ 1.099b Released: August 21, 2011 *Fixed Join Session crash *Added Water and Server status to map *Fixed many exploits *Added Custom Blocks (See Help) 1.09f Released: August 10, 2011 *Custom Landscape options *Lighting updates optimised * Custom Block Crafting Workshop *ScreenSpace distortion options *Space Blocks added *Quick Select weapons (on bumpers!) * Server Ratings (get a high rating to unlock rewards!) *Added Hunt mode *Added Spleef mode *Blades, Thermal Imager, Optic Camo relics *Spleef Gun and Lil Digger relics *Naturally-occuring water in Island mode *Added Caves option *Added Water Spawner block *Added network message facility *Added Message Of The Day functionality 1.04d Released: June 3, 2011 *TNT Disabled for clients *Blue fog fix *Per thread exception handling *Pending friends glitch fixed *Many crash fixes *Add in timeout on load *Electric lights removed from fill *Fill now works on half-plus-one *Remove minions, minecarts and tracks 1.03a Released: May 10, 2011 *More server browsing opions *View bob added *Truss/Windows added *5 new Canvas Blocks added *MyFirst Blocks added *Multiplayer world wipe bug fixed Initial Release Released: April 8, 2011 *Release version! Category:special Category:Upcoming Features Category:Version History Category:Blocks Category:Custom blocks Category:World Customisation Category:Weapon Category:Server reward Category:Server Flags